Imaging systems utilizing cameras are often in remote locations. This can create problems when the installer is attempting to securely access the camera and/or system to install and modify the parameters of the camera and/or system. This may require additional people or expensive remote control fixtures to install/modify the system peripherals. A better solution is needed, especially for small business or home applications with limited resource and budgets.